


Intoxicated Flying High

by floosilver8



Series: Schitt Sex: Part Deux [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Threesome - F/M/M, more high sex, they're high but they like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floosilver8/pseuds/floosilver8
Summary: The continuing sexploits of Schitt's Creek now post-canon!My hand slipped and another three-way happened. Oops.Patrick's POV.(Title from Mariah Carey's "Emotions")
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Patrick Brewer/Stevie Budd/David Rose
Series: Schitt Sex: Part Deux [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202891
Comments: 15
Kudos: 69





	Intoxicated Flying High

“Honey, I’m home!” Stevie’s voice comes from the front hall, distracting Patrick from the recipe he’s supposed to be following.

“What?!” David shouts from the three-season room. “Why are you early? Your flight wasn’t supposed to be in for another hour!”

Stevie appears in the kitchen and immediately shrugs out of her blazer. Her bags have presumably been left in the front room or by the stairs to be taken care of later. “Meeting ended early so your dad called and got me on the first flight instead of the second one. And here I am. You're welcome for my presence.”

“And you didn’t think to tell us?” David scowls but comes out to hug her regardless.

Patrick rolls his eyes dramatically for her benefit and pours her a glass of wine when she's released. “What he means to say is, welcome, Stevie! We’re happy to have you back.” He hands the glass to her, both doing a little one-arm half-hug. It’s not an unnatural move for them. They would probably do it at holidays and if they hadn’t seen each other in a few weeks rather than the few days it’s been. But this is the first trip she’s taken since…since the last time. Since they had sort of…opened a new door in their relationship.

After their last post-work-trip hang out, where they had… _oh fuck, just say it. Adult. Be a fucking adult…_ where they had a threesome, everything had thankfully remained relatively normal. She saw them around town, or at the store, or met them for dinner at the café. They texted the same amount and about the same stupid shit as before. Nothing had changed. And that was brilliant.

It was his biggest worry when he had brought it up to David as a possibility all those months ago. In the dark of their bedroom one night, letting the high of their last chill session wear off, he had said, “Stevie’s really hot. I see how you guys hooked up.”

And David hadn’t really pressed for anything further, just smiled knowingly and agreed, “Yeah, she is really hot. And really good in bed. Much like Jake.”

The invocation of that past _interaction_ got the wheels turning faster, and his blood pumping right to his dick, which David picked up on immediately. And with minimal prodding and teasing from David, Patrick finally admitted, “Yes, Stevie is someone I’d be up for a three-way with. If that’s…still something you’d like to do with me.”

So, David took that confession and ran with it. And a few weeks later, Patrick watched him work his magic on Stevie right on their lounge set, and it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen in his life.

Okay. He really needs to make a rubric because not _everything_ could be _the hottest_. That’s ridiculous. Besides, he was really hoping that tonight would surpass that first time with her. The first time had been so tentative and controlled. But afterward…afterward their conversation about a _next time_ was much more hopeful. First time, next time, so many delightful possibilities contained in those words.

“What are you cooking?” she asks taking a long sip of the wine and settling into one of the high stools by the island. “Are we not eating trash takeout?”

“Not tonight!” he declares, waving the spatula triumphantly. “Tonight, I am making real food and we are going to eat at the table like adults.”

“Okay but are we still like…” she pinches her thumb and index finger together and brings them to her lips in a smoking gesture. “‘Cause I had to rush to catch the earlier flight and you know how seeing your dad and traveling in general makes me kinda high-strung. I'm not gonna lie, I’ve been looking forward to this for days.”

“Yes, don’t worry your pretty little stoner head,” David reassures her. “The usual set up is waiting for us in the solarium. Plus I have a special pre-dinner surprise for you.” He reaches up into the cupboard where Patrick keeps his vitamins and protein powder stuff and with a little shimmy pulls out a foil bag with bright red strawberries and pot leaf stems on the side.

“Um, _yes, please_ ,” Stevie nods emphatically at the gummy edibles. And because her hands are full of wine and phone and stolen croutons from the salad, David has to feed her one. After he struggles with the stupid child proofed thing, he lays it gently on her perfect little pink tongue and watches her chew slowly before taking his own. It’s kind of lewd and kind of sweet.

Patrick just smiles softly at them and to himself, because hearing that she had been looking forward to this, their little tradition, was filling his belly with warm happy excitement. The edibles, he would _not_ be partaking in because they were certain to make him paranoid – a problem David and Stevie were not apparently afflicted with. All he’d need is half a joint and he’d be in the sweet spot.

“Thought we’d do one of these now, so we don’t have to smoke so much later,” David continues.

“That definitely works for me. The air on the plane is so dry I’m going to sound like a chain smoker tomorrow.”

“You already sound like a chain smoker most days,” he teases her, settling into the other stool to catch up while dinner is still being made.

Watching the two of them feed off each other is one of Patrick’s favorite things. He gets drawn in occasionally, of course, but sometimes he just likes to sit back and listen. Let their shenanigans fill the space.

At one point, David says, “Just so we’re on the same page, are we all picking up where we left off last time?” to which Stevie blushes and looks anywhere but directly at them.

But eventually she says, “Yes, if that’s still okay,” and then has to shake off the conversation physically and make fun of David’s sweater du jour.

Through dinner the banter is natural and meandering. Stevie and David bicker over things for the new motel product line. Patrick teams up with her to tease David about the ugly Balenciaga sneakers he wants. David and Stevie stare at him blankly when he references the new Raptors’ uniforms. It’s almost like they do this every week. And they almost do, now that he thinks about it. They’re delightfully loose after the wine and nourishment and David giggles when he stands up to clear his place, the gummy apparently kicking in.

Because Patrick cooked David takes over clean-up of the kitchen. There’s not much, so it won’t take him long and Patrick makes himself comfortable on the lounger in the back room. It’s a warm night with just the right amount of breeze, and David has opened all of the windows in the three-season room to give the effect of being outside, without actually having to deal with bugs. Their usual accoutrements are laid out on the ottoman/coffee table thing, so Patrick helps himself to starting them off. He has to catch up a bit after all.

Stevie joins him a short while later, having changed into a more comfortable t-shirt and lounge pants situation. She sits close to him to share the joint, but not so close that they’re touching, and the anticipation of that…that they might…might pick up where they left off last time, that anticipation makes Patrick’s blood buzz as the joint catches up with him. They silently hand it back and forth for a few minutes. Patrick takes his two puffs and starts to pass but she shakes her head and just curls up into herself with a soft smile directed at him.

There’s a delightful little hum in his brain that he focuses on for a second. He thinks he asks her a question and then realizes he’s been silent the whole time, just staring back at her. So. Okay. Yup. High. Great.

“You good?” she asks with a little giggle.

“Very good,” he laughs, letting himself melt into the cushions a little.

“Are we having fun in here?” David pokes his head in the door, dreamy smile on his gorgeous lips.

“I dunno, David,” he looks at his husband, soft and happy and ethereal in the dim light. “Are we having fun in here?” He just gets laughed at in response.

“Okay, well feel free to start without me. I’m changing out of this sweater, so it doesn’t get imbued with pot funk. Be right back.”

Imbued is a fun word.

He wants to say, ‘I did start without you’ but he’s too slow and David’s gone before the words come to his tongue. He feels before he sees Stevie lean closer to him and take the joint out of his fingers. She’s soft and happy and ethereal too. Her cleavage looks really good in her loose top.

“Thank you,” she says with a wink, taking a hit before setting it on the cigarette case she got for them for Christmas one year.

He’s not sure exactly what she’s thanking him for, so he just keeps nodding while unable to tear his eyes away from her chest. He should look away. That feels like something he should be able to do. Hmm. Interesting.

“So,” she says, which finally breaks the trance, and he blinks up at her. “You a boob man?”

It’s a tease and the snort laugh he lets out just compounds on itself until they are both doubled over laughing like hyenas. She’s leaning against them, still shaking with silent laughter when he guides her legs to drape better over his lap. So she’s more comfortable. It’s nice. Touching her. Feeling her soft warmth.

“You wanna make out?” she asks with a sly smile, and he has no idea if that’s supposed to be a tease. Maybe they should have talked more at dinner. Fuck. Too late.

“Yes,” he says plainly. Because he does. He wants to know what her lips taste like.

He’s in love with David. So, _so_ in love. And he likes cock so, _so much_. And he likes the ‘gay’ label, it feels like the best fit. …But there’s an undeniable draw that’s been sort of brewing in the back of his brain when they all hang out. In an honest moment, he knows it stems from the night of the housewarming party at the apartment. In the tension over spin the bottle she offered to kiss Patrick and…it had been a joke. That whole conversation was just to rile him and Alexis up, and they all were drinking and being ridiculous. But…well, that remark apparently festered. And like a year later is when they went to Jake’s for whiskey…and saw Stevie…drinking whiskey. And well, that had gotten the gears turning in earnest again.

Having the cottage as a literal home base for their hangouts had changed their dynamic too, brought them all even closer. So, it’s natural that he’s pulled to her, wants to seek her out.

“Okay,” she smirks as they lean in slowly. It’s probably the high that’s making his heartbeat feel so strong. She probably can’t hear it, but he can hear it.

The first touch of their lips is soft, lazy, brief. The second touch is a little firmer, steadier, warm. The third is open and urgent and he’s lost. Everything is fuzzy and charged and it’s making him so fucking horny. They keep meeting, mouths gasping, tongues tasting, and he has to hold onto her neck to keep himself from falling into the pull of her mouth and drowning. How has he never done this before with her? Well, he's doing it now and he never wants to stop.

“Mmm,” David’s voice draws him up short and he sucks in an unsteady breath as he breaks away from her. She blinks at him, in her own daze but doesn’t move.

They hadn’t really talked. Not like they had before the _real_ ‘whiskey with Jake.’ They should probably do that. Oh fuck.

“You look cozy, don’t let me interrupt,” David kisses him briefly, half-winks, sits on the other side of Stevie and picks up the joint to relight it. He stretches out like a gazelle and settles in, and he is so, so gorgeous.

Seeing his husband so relaxed has the added benefit of keeping the creeping paranoia at bay. He just needs David as a touchstone. A solid presence keeping him together.

Stevie’s legs are still in his lap, but she turns to take a quick hit that David holds for her. God, they’re beautiful. Suddenly both their eyes are on him, shocked little smiles on their faces. Oh. Right. Brain to mouth filter not totally online anymore.

“You’re sweet when you’re wasted,” Stevie coos at him, petting the side of his face gently. That’s nice.

He might nuzzle into her touch it feels so good. He wants more, and he wants to kiss David because he misses him, and he wants to bury his face in her magnificent, delicious chest.

“I want to touch you,” he says instead. Before she can reply he says, “David, can we make out?”

David blinks over at him, sort of startled at being called on. “Me and you? Like right now? Or while you touch her? Because I’m good with either, just let me finish this off.” He lifts the joint, much tinier now, to his lips and takes a few more drags. The smoke he exhales hangs in a slow, shapeless cloud above their heads for a few seconds before a breeze comes through the window screens and carries it away.

“What else do you want to do?” Stevie asks Patrick, directing his gaze back to her. She rests her head on the back cushion and slowly taps her toes against his thigh. And that’s…well, that’s going to get him hard in a hurry.

“Um,” he blinks and tries to organize his thoughts. There’s so much he wants. It’s been a long time since he’s fooled around with a woman. And as he just established, they should definitely talk about this first. He chuckles to himself for no reason as lurid images flash through his brain. “I think I’d like to fuck you,” he can’t help the grin. It makes his lips tingle. “And it would be interesting to see you give David a blow job. I want to watch that.”

Stevie smirks and turns to glance at David, “What do you think?”

“I think that sounds really fucking hot,” David finishes the joint and extinguishes it on the cigarette case. “Am I allowed to suck your tits? Because that’s what I’ve been daydreaming about for weeks.”

“Oh my god, yes!” she breathes, biting her bottom lip as if to contain herself and her desire.

“Any other requests?” David asks her.

Stevie looks between them for a second and then off into space, “Nothing specific. Wouldn’t mind getting eaten out if someone’s offering.”

“I can do that,” Patrick nods sagely. It’s been a while, he might be rusty, but he’s never had any complaints. “What about…” he pauses trying to figure out if the freight train of an idea he’s just had is an appropriate one. Or, maybe how to phrase it appropriately? “Um, what about like, _both_ of us fucking you?” Nailed it.

“Ah, interesting,” David considers it. “Stevie? Your thoughts?”

“Right, well,” her mouth kind of opens and closes a few times as she thinks about it. “I mean, that is something to consider. Maybe.”

“Not tonight then,” David rescues her, and Patrick is so, so fond of his husband. He’s so good at this. Okay, not _this_. What they’re about to do – well, no he’s good at that too. But making people feel comfortable. He’s a surprisingly astute person, and adept at steering things in the right direction. “You guys make out some more, I’m going to make sure we have wipes and water for later.”

Stevie turns back to Patrick and just shrugs, and he’s fairly certain his smile is more goofy than suave, but that’s fine. He doesn’t need to be smooth right now. Their lips meet again first, and then her hand is on the back of his head, nails raking through his hair. God, that’s good. David keeps his nails very short, so the added little sting of hers is delightful. He feels like a cat, curling into her as he trails his mouth along her jaw and back again.

“Touch me,” she whispers against his lips arching her back into him, and he realizes that his hand has been respectfully plastered to her ribs, gripping and flexing but otherwise not moving. With that permission granted he slides his palm slowly around to her front, thumbing her nipple through her thin shirt, kneading her full breast.

“Ah fuck,” she gasps and rocks herself into him again.

It’s been…a while since he’s done this. She’s beautiful all the time, but especially like this. Especially under his touch, taking her pleasure from him. Honestly, it’s probably thirty percent responsible for his raging hard-on. Fuck, he needs David right now.

Just as that thought passes across his brain, a familiar hand tips his head back and holds him gently to lick into his mouth. It’s a slightly awkward angle but he’d never complain about the way his husband kisses him, makes him melt into it.

Almost as suddenly as he arrived, he’s gone again, settling behind Stevie and doing the same, cradling her face, capturing her lips. Never ever will Patrick get used to how hot his husband is, and right now this is just…dialed up to eleven at least. David must sense he’s staring and continues kissing Stevie while holding Patrick’s gaze. Fuck.

As if accepting the unspoken challenge, Patrick shifts on the cushions to get a better grip on Stevie’s pants. She glances down at him for a second then goes right back to making out with David as she helps get herself bottomless. And holy hell, seeing her stretched out on the cushions, half-naked again is just…

“Wait,” he says sitting back, drawing Stevie and David’s eyes to him immediately. They pause expectantly while he strips off his shirt and opens his fly, nearly overcome with the relief of having room for his aching cock. “We promised to get more naked right?” he nods to David, who takes a few seconds to catch on, then stands to finally strip down to his black designer underwear.

“There they are,” Stevie grins and grips one of David’s now bare thighs. “How do you even function with these legs just walking around your house every day?”

“It is a constant struggle,” Patrick agrees running a hand behind David’s knee. His skin there is so smooth and soft, and Patrick has been known to bite it lovingly while fucking him into the mattress.

“Okay, that’s enough out of both of you,” David scolds, but Patrick can see he’s actually very pleased with their attention.

Stevie and Patrick look at each other, both having the same thought at the same time. Wordlessly, they lean in to nuzzle at David’s groin, still holding his legs, drinking him in, mouthing and gripping wherever they can reach.

“Fuck,” he whispers. His hands sort of dance above their heads for a second, unsure where to land. “Unh. Fuck. I thought you were going to eat her out.” He pulls himself away from their attention and sits back on the lounger, arms splayed open against the back cushions like he owns the place. And okay, technically he and Patrick do, but David knows how to own a room. Knows how to command attention. Right now, he wants Patrick to take Stevie apart in front of him and well, he’s happy to oblige.

Fueled with a little more confidence, he grabs Stevie by her hips to turn her, guide her to lay back fully. And just for a second he thinks about how he hasn’t moved her around like that since they did _Cabaret_ together. Their choreographed dancing left a bit to be desired, but they move together easily now.

Maybe she’s thinking of that too, or maybe she’s just entertained by the determination he knows is on his face, because she starts laughing and needs a second to compose herself. She molds to his now soothing touch, spreads herself open, one foot on the floor, one against the cushion, head in David’s lap and he plunges right into her wet, warm center.

“Fuuuuuck,” she groans, flailing her arms to find purchase on anything at all.

“Mmm you taste good,” he can’t help but say it before diving back in. It’s been so fucking long, and fuck he missed this. Sexuality is weird and fluid, and he just likes eating pussy and making her moan. He circles her clit with his tongue, flicks it, sucks on it lightly before letting it go, uses his thumbs to keep her open.

He shifts more into it, finds a good angle that isn’t going to hurt his neck, and just watches her contort and gape at the ceiling. David is smirking at him, watching them both, palming her tits and keeping her hair out of her face. It’s as tender as it is hot…until David shifts and starts sucking one of her pert nipples into his full lips and then it’s just…scorching. Fuck.

Watching David help take her apart, help drive her to the edge, fuck, he’s surely leaking through his underwear and all over the cushions, but who the hell cares when he can do this? Have this effect on her. On them. Being in this together with David is what really makes the experience. David is so good and has shown him so much. New experiences and new loves. God.

“Do you like to have your ass played with?” Patrick asks suddenly. He’s actually not sure where the idea came from, it just passed his lips without passing his brain first.

Stevie obviously doesn’t seem to think it odd because she says, “Fuck!” as she cants up, seeking out his mouth with her pussy all wanton and shameless. “Yes, fuck. Do it! Please.” She pulls her knee to her chest, opening and offering herself up for him. Goddamn, it’s hot. It’s even hotter when David helps hold her leg in place.

Patrick licks her from pussy to hole and just settles in for a minute to open her up. He could do this all day…or night. It’s night. It’s warm and cozy and safe and his body tingles with love and affection and desire all mixed up. He’s only half paying attention, working on autopilot, opening her up with his relentless tongue when her breathing hitches higher and she goes still, clenching her fingers and toes as she comes.

A litany of “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” followed by near hysterical laughing lets him know she’s come down from it. “Fuck, you’re good at that,” she says sitting up. He barely has time to wipe his mouth with the back of hand before she pulls him in for a kiss. “I need you to fuck me now,” she declares.

And okay, Patrick doesn’t need to be asked twice. He grabs a condom from their secret stash drawer and smirks watching her turn over to her hands and knees.

“Take these off,” her demand is directed at David and his underwear, but Patrick also follows suit because he didn’t even get to follow his request that they all be more naked.

“I forgot that Stevie is a very demanding lay,” David frowns – but obviously obeys. Patrick knew David wanted this just as much as he did. 

“Do you want me to suck your dick or not?” she bites back.

Patrick’s brain sort of goes offline the minute her hand wraps around the base of David’s cock and she swallows him down in one fluid movement. It doesn’t come back online until David’s hand finds his and squeezes gently. It probably was only a few seconds that he kneeled behind her, entranced by them together, but it had the pleasant effect of getting him back to full mast. He feels a little uncoordinated as he opens the condom and slips it on, he’s barely paying attention as he enters her, still transfixed at her bobbing on his husband’s cock.

He almost laughs at the absurd amount of arousal coursing through him as her pussy takes him easily. She’s so wet and tight and fuck it feels good. Between her heat and David’s intense gaze locked on him, he’s not going to last long. It’s too much. Too many things to look at and listen to and feel. So he closes his eyes to just focus on only a few things; savors her warmth and the slick slide of his cock inside of her, the feel of her skin under his palms, the strange-but-welcome novelty of having a woman again.

“Fuck, keep doing that,” she croaks, pausing her work on David, pushing herself back into Patrick for more. Harder. Faster. “Right there, right there!” He pounds into her harder. Faster. Right where she wants him. Right where she’s pulsing around him. Right where he’s going to…gonna-

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” he pants between thrusts.

“God, yes,” David whispers almost to himself, and Patrick can’t help but look at him. He needs it. Needs to make sure his husband watches him come. He grunts and studders and falls right off the cliff into freefall for a few glorious seconds.

It’s David’s amused chuckle that sets him back into motion, pulling out a wipe to make quick work of the condom so he can hurriedly find his spot between his husband’s legs and get to work. Stevie continues working David’s shaft as Patrick nuzzles and mouths at his balls. David likes to be sucked all over. Likes it when Patrick teases with teeth, uses his tongue to get him nice and wet.

“Fuck,” David chokes on the word, fists at the side of Patrick’s head while keeping a hand holding onto Stevie’s long hair. “Fuck, yes, fuck, yes,” he chants, hips squirming off the cushion to seek out more from both of them.

Stevie must be doing a great job working him. It’s hot as hell, even when their cheeks or foreheads bump. He has to keep his eyes open to coordinate with her, and he can tell she’s grinning even with cock in her mouth. She’s brilliant and wonderful, and David is his whole fucking world, and when David comes a few seconds later, he feels like he’s the one flying all over again. That could be that he’s still pretty high, though. But that’s fine. Because the cum that drips out of Stevie’s lips is there for him to lap up. He’s there to look after them both.

They all collapse back onto the lounger, taking a second to breathe and rest and feel.

“That was so hot,” he whispers half to himself, but David’s hand finds his again and squeezes three times. I love you. And Stevie’s hand claps him clumsily on the shoulder in rough agreement. They take a few more breathes before David’s the first to move to get his underwear back on, then offer up water bottles.

“I’m going to have a cramp in my neck tomorrow. Next time can you eat me out in a roomier spot?” Stevie asks, stretching and finding her clothing.

“It is hell being over thirty,” David agrees, taking a long drink of water. “Next time, do you think we should try this…I dunno, more sober?” He always did get bad dry mouth.

“Yeah, sure,” she shrugs.

“Um, yeah,” Patrick agrees with both of them, trying to remember how to put on pants. “Sounds good.”

Wait.

Huh. Okay. Apparently this was who he was now. Patrick James Brewer was a man who had threesomes. 

So...yeah. Next time.


End file.
